The StoryBook
by IsanityisjustaWord
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots of the pairing in Once Upon A Time and a slight OC pairing with Jefferson. Expect many cute and memorable memories made in these one-shots! Written for one of my best friends.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a collection of one-shots depicting the relationship between some of my favorite pairing in Once Upon A Time. And furthermore this story will be dedicated to one of my closest friends Emily who had gotten me started on Once Upon A Time and fangirled over many episodes with me. :) _

* * *

A Walk In the Park- Regina/Robin(Outlaw Queen)

The day was soon close the the middle of it, which many Storybrook residents went inside their homes to get ready for supper. The leaves on the trees were yellowing and turning a nice shade of scarlet orange that seemed to brighten the area around them before slowly falling to the ground. The park was empty save for two people who walked alongside one another; giving one another subtle look as they had a trouble with the feelings they held for one another.

The woman was dressed in a dark navy blue trench coat that covered her statuesque figure that was clothed in a simple yet formal skirt blouse set. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black while the man's hair was a rich lighter shade of brown that matched well with the falling leaves around them. While the man was dressed in woodsmen clothing; he seemed a tad more relaxed than the woman who walked beside him; their gloved hands brushing against one another every few seconds.

"How's Roland?" She asked with a small smile as she glanced to the man beside her "Quite well; I've taken him out on his first bow lessons.." Robin said with a warm proud smile upon his lips. Regina knew the feeling of pride for one's child; she felt the same for Henry every moment she saw him. "That's wonderful, I know that one day..he'll be just as good as you are." She said quietly but he still heard her strong yet soft voice.

"Thank you Regina. How's Henry?" He asked curiously about the young man whom Regina considered her son "He's well, well as well as one can be when they have just remembered everything when they thought that Fairy tales were just for childern." Robin nodded as he listened to Regina's voice; he enjoyed the lilt of her smooth voice, it soothed him..brought him no worry as he smiled to her "He is very resilent for a young man. He will adjust rapidly I am sure..."

She took his words with warmth "Thank you Robin." She leaned in quickly before she lost her nerve and placed a lone kiss on his cheek where a slight 5'oclock shadow grew. Robin leaned in to savor that rare kiss as they both looked to one another's eyes with a brief smile upon her lips.

They walked beside one another for a few more yards; their hands kept brushing against one another, Robin barely glanced to her hand before he went to grip her hand "May I?" He whispered as his eyes wandered to her hand. She looked down with a surprised look before she nodded once with a bright warm gleam in her brown eyes. He took her hand in his and kissed the gloved palm of her hand; she watched him as he did so, a warm feeling fluttering in her chest.

"Robin..I" He smiled at her as he knew what she planned to do "Regina..We both care about one another, I care about you more than I ever thought I would be able to after Marian." She watched him as he spoke; her expressive eyes just taking his face in. He took her hands in his as they stopped beside a bench overlooking the pond.

"You've awakened a feeling in me..that I thought was gone forever." He spoke with truth as he looked into her eyes that seemed to glisten from unbidden tears; she felt the same, when Tinker Bell told her that she had a second chance at love..she was slightly apprehensive to the whole thing but after meeting Robin..her heart seemed to blossom with new feelings.

"It..It's the same for me also." She whispered as her eyes looked downward but his hand lifted her chin as they looked to each other; they seemed to lean in towards another; their lips met in a sweet embrace. She barely could contain the smile that seemed to flood her body; happiness was contagious it was because after a moment in their kiss; Robin had smiled along with her.

"I will never get tired of doing that.." He whispered as he pecked her lips once more while a pleasant blush came upon her cheeks; it felt like she was falling in love all over again; and she was in her own way. "I hope not.." She teased with a playful smile as she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they continued to walk through the park.

* * *

**A/N- HI Everyone! I know, it's a tad short but they will get longer as I continue to write these wonderful one-shots. :) If you have any ideas as to what you would to see.. Review! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person's POV-Before the Curse

On the day of a spectacular ball which would welcome all the elegible young ladies to the castle where in hopes the prince would find his true love. Due to the unfortunate life that a young woman named Cinderella; she would be unable to go to the ball.

As she stood alone in the night; she heard a tinkle of chimes, it was a soft sound that brought her turning to see a woman in a grand golden orange dress. She was speechless as the woman dusted off herself.

"Hello Ella" Ella couldn't believe her ears as she murmured "Who are you?" and the woman smiled warmly as if she was truly happy to be asked that question "I'm your fairy godmother of course." In that moment something happened, her fairy godmother was...was..vanquished. She didn't even realize that all her chances of leaving this life; of changing hers was all gone.

Then she watched as a man who seemed to have this glittery scaly skin appear and catch the wand that she hadn't noticed that her fairy godmother had dropped. "What did you do?" she asked in a horror filled voice.

The man giggled, giggled! Ella couldn't believe her ears as she was softly tearing up "She had something that I wanted." Ella walked forward almost pleading "How am...how am I supposed to leave this life?" she asked in slight horror as she looked upon the man who seemed amused.

"Dearie that isn't quite my problem." He said smoothly as he twirled the wand that he's just acquired in the most worsest way. She watched him twirl the wand as if he knew it better than anyone. "Do you know how to work that?" she asked as she walked closer.

He smirked "Of course Dearie, its magic!" he said with a flourish as she nodded, taking in the information as if it was gold. "I'd do anything just for a chance to get out of this place, please that ball is my chance." She said rushing as she looked to him.

Rumplestilkien knew a deal coming and smiled "Anything Dearie? Even a deal?" he asked as he twirled the wand close and stepped lively on his toes. She nodded fervently "Of course! Please just give me the chance!" and the deal was set. He produced a contract out of thin air; with a poof of purple smoke, a quill appeared.

"Sign on the dotted line Dearie!" he announced as he bowed with a flourish; she smiled brightly as she rushed forward, taking the quill and signing her name. "The deal has been struck." Rumple spoke his infamous words and with a wave of the wand; Ella wore a magnificent gown of blue and silvers.

Her hair was up and she had jewels alaid on her neck; "Glass slippers?" she questioned as she looked to her feet where a pair of crystal clear glass slippers sat. "Always got to have a memorable part of the story!" Rumple said as she slipped into the shoes.

"Mind the time dearie." he cautioned with a smile as she nodded "Thank you." she said just as she ran to the ball. He smiled to himself as he knew the price of this magic and she didn't. But a sigh alerts him; he looks to the side where on the rooftop sat a woman dressed in greens and browns.

The woman was younger than he but older in years by the work of magic; she smiled a warm smile. She had the most interesting features, Rumple never quite knew when she was smiling but when she did, she did.

Amber eyes bright as she brushed back her feathered hair. "Avalena. Always the evasive one aren't you?" he asked with a playful smile as she giggled "Always Rumple; you already know I like watching your deal making. I haven't missed one yet." she poofed up her chest proudly then tipped off the building.

Rumple watched as her hair freed itself as it usually did; she never did quite handle it and the feathers that he was used to seeing were easily seen now as she went through a portal that appeared on the ground. He smirked as he watched her appear right next to him.

"Avalena, caught some new tricks haven't you?" he said in wonder as he twirled the wand once more. Avalena being close to what Rumple was, in a sense she was in fact his 'twin' in a way. She cocked her head "Nope, had the same bag of tricks for a while Rumps. Just haven't had the chance to show them off." her voice had the slightest accent to it and Rumple knew she had been traveling worlds again.

"How's the family?" he asked with a quirky smile as he knew of the love she held for her true love and daughter. She hid the pain that flashed in her eyes "They won't remember me. Ever. " Rumple feigned suprise as he already knew of what she had done.

"Really? Why's that dearie?" she rolled her eyes at the nickname 'Dearie' before answering "Your old student Queen Regina. I didn't give the answer she wanted." she pulled a lone feather from her hair; Rumple watched as she twisted it into a crumble of dust, ignoring the pain she felt when doing so.

"Hmm..Must've been why she came to me afterwards." he murmured in slight teasing manner "You know I don't like making deals.." he waves it off "Yes, yes dearie. I know your wierd tendencies." he heard a tolling sound in the distance.

"I sure do hope Cinderella minded the time." He spoke to Avalena who smiled "She didn't but I'm sure that it'll work towards her favor." She said as she looked down breifly; just for a moment she spoke sadly "They think I'm dead...Jefferson and Grace. They think..ahh.." she took a breath before Rumple patted her back awkwardly comforting "Never fear, just kiss him when you need to! True love's kiss remember?"

She looked to him with a smile "You're right, they don't call me your better half for nothing." He gave her a look before poofing away. She chuckled darkly as she pulled yet another feather from her hair; never once wincing at the pain she felt as it never compared to the loss of her family.

The feather she held was a iridescent blue green; she twirled it once, then twice and a clear image appeared. A dark haired man dressed in unique clothing held a little girl who cooed at the tea set she remembered buying; she held back the shimmer of tears before she stopped the feather from moving. The image faded just as did her tears; she wouldn't dwell on why she did what she did but who made her do it.

* * *

Storybrooke- Present Time 

A woman with chestnut brown hair that beheld streaks of green and blue; but they were hidden by the beanie that she practically wore everyday and any time raced to one of her friend's shops.

She rushed into Granny's; a diner that everyone went to at least once in the day. "Ava!" Ruby one of her friends cried out as she rushed forward to give her a hug. Some people watched as Ava smiled warmly "Hi Ruby! How are you?" she returned the hug before they stepped away from one another.

"What would you like?" Ruby asked as Ava sat down at the counter beside Henry Mills; the mayor's son. "A Hot chocolate with a pinch of cinnamon please." she looks to Henry who seemed a bit down "Make it two." Henry looks up to see Ava Richards; his school's librarian and the town's jack of all trades. "Thank you Miss Ava." He mumbled as he cradled a large book to him.

"What's that?" She asked curiously as she notices the words Once Upon A Time on the cover; He regarded her suspiciously "Just curious Henry. No need to worry, looks like a fairy tales book." He nodded with a small smile. Ruby slid their hot chocolates over with a small nod to Ava; she gently blew on it before taking a big sip.

Warmth flooded her as she looked to Henry who was sipping his also "So which story is your favorite?" she asked with a look to the book. Henry glanced towards her; wondering if she worked for his mom Regina who was the evil queen in the stories.

But Miss Ava was always in the library or rushing about doing the little jobs around the town as if she had to keep busy. He always wondered which story book character she was..."I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" she offered when taking another sip.

"Okay." he watched as she smiled brightly; her eyes bright amber as she gave a theatrical thinking pose that made him laugh "My favorite...my favorite is..." her eyes flashed sadly before replying "All of them. I can't truly choose. But I hold a preference for Beauty and the Beast, and the Mad Hatter's tale." Henry perked up; he didn't think of that before.

"So you like all of them?" she nods "I'm sure you do too." she supplied with a warm smile; a cool smooth voice interrupted their conversation "Henry." they both turned their heads to see Regina Mills; the mayor of StoryBrooke, she was dressed in a formal business suit dress as Ava wasn't; Ava dressed comfortably in jeans and a hoodie/leather jacket mix as it wasn't a school day.

"I thought I told you not to come here." Henry seemed sheepish as Ava covered for him "He was here with me Mayor Mills." Regina's brown eyes met Ava's with a sharp glower to them. "Really? And why would the librarian meet a student out of school?"

"Henry was telling me about the postives of allowing comic books in the school library; I'm quite surprised at his debating skills." her amber eyes flashed with smugness as she continued "Maybe one day; he'll take over for the Mayor's position. I'm sure he'll bring a new thing to the plate." she took a long sip of her hot chocolate as Regina bristled by the blatant attack on her position but in truth Ava didn't mean anything by it.

Ava had the perfect poker face; her expressions revealed nothing to Regina. "That would be wonderful. But not today, I'll be sure to adjust the school's budget for the new comic books in the library." she gave Ava a smile that meant 'Ill be checking up on that' She nodded a goodbye while steering Henry away who mouthed 'Thank you' Ava smiled brightly as she looked back to her mug.

"Nice job." She looked sideways to see a blonde woman who wore a red leather jacket; Ava noticed that she sorta resembled Mary Margaret. "Thanks, Ava Richards." she introduced herself as the woman did also "Emma Swan." Emma...Emma, oh..

"What a lovely name." she managed to say as she fully remembered who this was; Mr. Gold had told her about the new arrival in StoryBrooke "Thanks, so Regina give you a hard time?" Emma asked as she looked over to the woman whose name was Ava.

"She doesn't do it often but when she does; ehh" Ava just shrugged as she didn't care about what the Mayor did to her but what she did to others; big problem. Emma was surprised at her response; most of the townspeople were frightened of Regina and her power. "Aren't you scared of her?" she asked curiously.

Laughter left Ava's lips; pure unadulterated laughter, people didn't give her a glance as they seemed to be used to it "No, Regina doesn't bother me. She's just a blot in my existence. I do care what she does to others though, but me personally nope not even scared of her at all." Emma was impressed at her. She didn't think she'd meet someone not scared of Regina.

A beep came from Ava's phone; she glanced down "Oh, So sorry Emma but I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around town?" she grinned as she slapped a couple bills on the counter before running out. "Sure?" Emma replied as she watched the woman run out; she turned back to counter where a lone iridescent blue green feather sat.

Ava ran past several people walking by as a itching feeling creeps into her mind "Emma? Emma?" she murmured the name to herself just as she entered 's shop where she immediately entered a crouch, her mind was pulsing.

"Ms. Richards?" called out as he looked to the young woman who was mumbling to herself as she was kneeling on the floor "Ugh, my head..." was all that he could hear but as he did; a smirk came upon his face "Avalena?" he supplied as he needed to test something out.

"What Rumple? Gods, my head...did you have to choose such a painful way to remember?" Avalena or Ava as she was better known remembered...She remembered everything.

* * *

A/N-Hi Everyone! This is the second chapter of The Storybook. This chapter is introducing my OC Avalena. She is pretty good friends with Rumple, and she is Jefferson's lost love.

**This is important! Every odd chapter will be one-shots, while every even chapter will** **be containing my OC Avalena**. This chapter is based just about on_ 'The Price of Gold' when Ashley/Cinderella tries to escape with her baby. :) This story will go from there and maybe branch out once she and Jefferson are reunited._

**I am also looking for one-shot ideas, I have been catching up on once upon a time so I will understand all the references. :)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT. I ONLY OWN MY OC AVALENA. :)

**Also I don't hate Regina, in fact she's one of my favorite characters but I'm trying to keep her character since this chapter is set in the first season. :) Anywhoo..Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Everyone__! This is Chapter 3 of The StoryBook. It is a one-shot, as I have informed you all of the even chapters are dealing with my OC while the odd chapters are one-shots. This current One-shot will be a Captain/Swan shot, hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Third Person POV

The night was young in StoryBrooke, the air not as stifling as it was in the summer which meant that fall would soon be upon this small town. Grannie's was packed full of the residents who seemed to be celebrating a party for a dear friend.

During this time of merriment; a blonde woman who wore a red leather jacket was walking down the docks. She held her head down as she remembered what a man who seemed to be like a mole; the one that burrowed in the ground. Well he was the kind that burrowed in her thoughts in many of her waking moments.

She knew that she would find him down here..at the docks, just looking out at the water as if that would help his mind with comprehending the loss of his ship 'The Jolly Roger'.

If you asked her if she felt guilty, she couldn't..or wouldn't be able to answer as she knew it was his decision..but who he made it for was a whole other story. She gripped her jean loops as she noticed the sitting form of the man she thought off a few feet in front of her.

"Hello Swan." his voice spoke as he had noticed her footsteps; he noticed alot about her, dare he admit it. "Hook." She simply took a seat beside him as she didn't say anything more, just letting the silence be their guide. He took a spare glance towards her; the breeze rustling her blond strands of hair in his direction.

He let his eyes linger on her features, the shape of her face, the color of her eyes..the contours of her lips. He shook his head as he couldn't think of her in such a way, she always blew his advances in one shape or form.

"Listen." Her voice broke the silence "I'm.." she took a deep breath as if that could help her fleeting thoughts "I'm sorry that you had to give up the Jolly Roger..I wish that could've been avoidable." He didn't say...or couldn't say anything for several moments. She couldn't stand the silence; she rushed to stand up but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"It was a price I was willing to give." was all that he managed to say before he too stood; his posture slightly faced her as his coat flared out. She watched his eyes flicker over her face then to the hand that gripped her wrist. A moment passed between them both, an understanding if you could call it that; but it was more of a bond that kept them always coming together and facing things together.

A smirkish smile came upon her lips as she murmured "You still owe me a dance." he knew what she was doing; they weren't the pair for blurting their emotions out Willy nilly so they used actions to do the speaking for them.

"Indeed I do, we were quickly interrupted the last time." He smirked as his voice took a playful flirty edge. "Can't say that wasn't my fault pirate, I do believe we were under the clock at that moment." Emma replied as she tilted her head.

"Ah, but that was just a regrettable event that I do so hope to rectify." He let go of her wrist; then bowed a low bow that royalty used. "If you'll allow me?" He grinned up to her from his bow; she smiled as she curstied "But we have no music." she stated as he took her hands, and bringing her close.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, that dancing doesn't require music?" He quirked a unique smile as if those words could tease her..and in a way they did. "No, but that does mean I'll have to be taught that statement is true." he began to move in a simple waltz.

She followed as he spoke "Just let the sounds around you be the music." his voice was alluring as she smiled; her ears listening to the sounds that permated the air.

Shallow waves brushed against the dock, crickets chirped in the grass by the beach, the breeze hit a windchime that hung on a ship's handle..All those sounds made her smile as she realized that Killian Hook might have been right..even if her stubborn side hated to admit it but it reluctantly did so.

He twirled her once then dipped her with a cheeky grin upon his face; his blue eyes shining with a sparkle "You seem to enjoy dancing." she pointed out as she noticed a happiness fill her as he spun her once more before crushing her to his chest; gently swaying every few moments. "Love, Dancing is like all about finding the right partner and enjoying it before well..a worse dancer comes along and steps on your toes." he chuckled as she laughed briefly.

"Harsh, sounds like you haven't found the right partner." she stated before she noticed a soft look in his eyes that was directed towards her before she gasped out "Or did you?" He leaned in just a centimeter closer before a quirky smile comes upon his lips "Maybe I did, but that Love, is a secret." She couldn't help but feel a ping of disappointment.

Killian Jones or as he was better known 'Hook' was quite observant to women's facial expressions; and he knew disappointment just as easily as the next man could. And in Emma's eyes, he could see the disappointment...In a way, he too was.

Emma couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through her body when she felt Killian's lips touch her cheek. He leaned away with a small smile upon his lips; Emma almost touched her cheek but she brushed aside that moment of girlish happiness before saying "You'll owe me a drink for that."

"Why's that, Lass?" He asked as she started walking away "Well that's a secret, Killian." her voice rang in his ears as he chuckled while catching up to her. "Such a pirate." he teased as they unmistakably linked hands on the way to Grannie's.

* * *

_A/N-Hi again! Hope you enjoyed this captainswan one-shot, I hoped the characters were in well..character. I tweaked it, this is before they go to Grannie's and practically make out while sitting down at those tables. _

This is an odd chapter, so please remember that even chapters deal with my OC while odd chapters are One-Shots. I also would love suggestions for the one-shots, if any of you guys have a suggestion; please review! :)


End file.
